


Coachella sweat

by Ariesjette



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Armpit Kink, Fucking, M/M, Rimming, Scent Kink, Sweat, Twin Sex, coachella
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 02:26:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17092301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariesjette/pseuds/Ariesjette
Summary: The Dolan twins play with Brent. From my tumblr!





	Coachella sweat

Brent was real fucking lucky. Ethan and Grayson invited him over to hang out. However it was common knowledge that "hanging out" at the Dolan's usually led to penetration. Brent was super excited. Ethan and Grayson were looking so fucking thick and sexy. He was cut but skinny. He was stressed about the trip. He made his way to the hotel room they were staying at during Coachella. He knocked twice and waited. The twins greeted him. They were almost naked having only their black Jockeys on. Brent's eyes went glassy. 

They pulled him into the room and immediately started to kiss him. Ethan and Grey alternated between necking Brent and making out with him. Brent moaned like a bitch in heat. The twins were super horny; the heat and all the hot sweaty people at Coachella made them rock hard, but they could not just bang anyone… so they chose a person with a reputation to keep. "Aww E look. The dude's pits are soaked." Grayson said lifting Brent's slightly muscled arms up. Ethan followed suit. The twins sucked the wet fabric. They loved the salty smelly stink Brent produced. They pulled off the shirt and sucked on Brent's sweaty slightly hairy pits. "You taste so fucking good." Ethan said before he kissed Brent. Grayson took off the bandana he wore around his neck and tied it around Brent's eyes. "If you can guess who's pit you're licking you can choose which one of us fucks you" he said. 

Brent saw nothing. He was enveloped in the scent of sweat before he felt hair tickle his lips. Brent licked the pit. He was floating. The only senses that were firing were the ones consumed by a Dolan twin. The brine flavoured pit was removed. He was consumed once again by a sweatier pit. This one smelled sharper. He licked this one even harder. He could die happy. He sucked on the hairs and rubbed his face in the sweaty hairs. He chewed on them, wanting to extract all the flavour he could from them. 

"Undo the blindfold" Ethan said. The twins were now standing in front of Brent naked. "Answer?" Gray asked. "You were first and ethan was second" Brent responded. The twins looked at eachother. "Correct. Who do you want to fuck you?" Ethan asked. Based purely on what Brent saw was half an inch difference between the two, Brent chose Ethan's bigger dick. 

Brent was on the bed. He had prepared earlier. Ethan’s finger slipped in with no resistance. Grayson was hovering over Brent's face. His Coachella sweaty ass made Brent's mouth water. When Ethan plunged into the smaller boy, Grayson say on his face as Grayson’s fat ass muffled the moans. Brent licked and tongue fucked Grayson to his hearts content. Grayson was dripping precum into Brent's gelled hair. Ethan was wreckless in pounding out Brent's young hole. After around 10 minutes of this Ethan cummed. Gray was close. Ethan jerked Brent's hard cock too using his jizz as lube. Brent cummed hard… some of it hitting Grayson’s crack. Grayson cummed last onto the pillows. The tree guys were spent. The laid in bed with Brent in the middle for a while. They knew they'd have a party to attend soon. Brent made out with the brother's before gathering his clothes and the Twins' sweaty underwear and leaving. 

Fuck was that amazing. He was happy and cum filled. He would have to visit their warehouse in cali soon…


End file.
